


You can't cancel Christmas.

by grewupwithharrypotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grewupwithharrypotter/pseuds/grewupwithharrypotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is appalled when he finds out that the Winchesters don't celebrate Christmas, and since he's an archangel and awesome like that he doesn't even give them a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't cancel Christmas.

Last time the Winchesters celebrated Christmas, they had been convinced it would be Dean’s last. Then Dean had come back and for some reason, the urge to celebrate Christmas had been gone. Between angels, demons and the apocalypse, they had had other priorities.

So much had happened since then. Sam had lost his soul and they'd retrieved it, Castiel had gone nuts, twice, they'd put Dick and his big mouths back into Purgatory, Dean and Castiel had vanished and come back, bringing along an old friend. And then Christmas had been at their doorstep, and it had seemed as unappealing as always.

But said old friend had looked at Sam as if he was complete batshit when the youngest of the Winchester boys announced that they wouldn't do Christmas this year either, and therefore there would be no presents, no tree, no decorations, and no candy.

“Samcakes, you can’t just cancel Christmas.”

“Gabriel-“

“No, no way.”

And because archangels always got what they wanted period he’d zapped them someplace somewhere in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and snow and mountains and crap, in a mountain cabin so cliché beautiful Sam was tempted to ask if Gabriel had trapped them in TV land again.

He didn’t, because Dean had asked and the only answer he had got was a roll of golden eyes, an annoyed: “Doesn’t matter.” and just like that it didn’t matter anymore.

Gabriel seemed to love Christmas. He was belting out Christmas songs, dashing through the house with candy in one hand, snapping his fingers, putting up and removing decorations, never satisfied, always grinning like the madman he was. And even though his singing was as out of tune as it could get, and the crap-load of Christmas trees and candles and wreaths and garlands and tinsel and fairy lights and heaven knows what else he summoned was simply too much to be beautiful, his good mood was contagious.

Dean’s annoyed expression vanished somewhere between the third tree and the table piled up with pie Gabriel had appear in the living room, soon he couldn’t keep the smile off his face, no matter how hard he tried. Sam couldn’t help a smile either at the sight of his brother munching apple pie and looking at Christmas décor with sparkling green eyes, making him look younger than ever.

Castiel hadn’t seemed to mind the abduction to begin with, but now there was a smile dancing around his lips, too, one of these rare, genuine ones. He was suckling at a candy cane Dean had given him, following the older hunter around like he always did, standing so close to him Sam wanted to give them both a good smack on the head because come _on_ , was it even possible to be more obvious? When they said they’d go out, take a walk in the snow, neither Sam nor Gabriel were surprised.

And Sam, ‘Grinch of the family’ according to Gabriel, wasn’t even trying to stop himself from enjoying this, was doing his best to make that new nickname as unfitting as possible. It was fun, there was no point denying it. He liked sitting in the living room, in front of a fireplace – complete with stockings, duh – watching the archangel who had given his life for them, who had come back and somehow, had become part of the family.

Gabriel was so cheerful he was almost glowing, or maybe he was glowing, there were so many lights everywhere Sam genuinely couldn’t tell. He ate Christmas biscuits, drank eggnog, laughed at Gabriel’s jokes and rolled his eyes good-naturedly at Castiel and Dean, who were kissing about ten feet away from the house, right in front of the window, behind a tree so slim it wouldn’t even hide a squirrel.

“So, I need a new nickname for the virgin?” was Gabriel’s comment, causing Sam to grimace, shaking his head.

“Dude. That’s my brother out there.”

Gabriel just laughed and clapped his hands, and Sam didn’t have to touch his head to know he was wearing reindeer antlers now.

Dusk was falling by the time Gabriel was satisfied with the house, and now it was beautiful. Still exaggerated, but in a good way. The Winchesters and Castiel, who hadn’t been allowed in the dining room until then, could practically feel their jaws drop to the floor when Gabriel unlocked the door and let them in, revealing the most appetising banquet Sam had ever seen.

It tasted accordingly, and smelt so good even Castiel ate a slice of turkey, remarking with a bright smile that it made him very happy.

Then they moved to the living room, where Gabriel had put a mistletoe that seemed to follow Dean and Castiel around until they finally gave in, sharing a kiss with their faces red as beetroots.

“How’d you know?” Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he pointedly avoided looking at Sam, his other arm wrapped around Castiel.

Sam laughed, leaning back against the back rest of the sofa. “Dean, come on. I’d have to be blind to miss it. It’s okay.” And okay it was.

And when Dean and Castiel vanished to examine the bedrooms, Gabriel let another mistletoe appear, right over Sam’s head, and scooted over so he was sitting under it, too, and kissed him mockingly chastely with that slightly taunting smirk on his lips. Sam didn’t hesitate for a second, returned it, there had been enough flirting since the day Gabriel came back, and when they broke apart he was grinning too.

“Merry Christmas, Gabriel.”

“Merry Christmas, kid.”

And suddenly, Christmas wasn’t too bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short, hopefully Christmassy crappy one shot, because I woke up way too early this morning and had to do something to waste time. Happy Christmas, guys!


End file.
